


Pretending To Be A Reformed Character

by Kastaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastaka/pseuds/Kastaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, now," she said, "I guess you get the chance to share their experiences, then, don't you?"</p>
<p>And with that, she turned to the tree he had emplaced. "Mobiliarbus," she intoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending To Be A Reformed Character

"I thought I might find you here."

Draco looked up at the sound of the voice; the wand levelled at him caused his hand to pause on the way to his own, the piercing green eyes staring him down.

"It's not what you think," Draco said, his gaze darting left and right, looking for an opening - looking for an escape route.

"No?" said Harry, unblinking. "So you won't mind explaining yourself to me?"

"I was bringing them food," he claimed. "You know how fussy she is - and how the Ministry budget won't stretch to anything she'll eat until she's starving..."

"So where is it?" demanded Harry.

"Right..." and as he bent down, Draco went for his wand and ducked into a roll, as Harry let off the "Stupefy!" he had at the ready.

Having dived just under the bright red blast of the curse, Draco regained his feet and shot back an "expelliarmus!" - he could have used something more deadly, but he was trying to set the tone at that of an honourable duel, not add to the list of crimes the Auror could pull him in for.

So far, he could plausibly claim self-defence.

His curse didn't connect, of course; a step back and a shield charm took care of it, but it meant that Harry was distracted for a few precious moments. There was no way he was going to get the trap-door open in that short reprieve, so he used it to sprint out of the clearing and into the tree-line, where there was more cover.

But Harry was not afraid to escalate. With a cry of "Confringo!", the tree that Draco had been about to duck behind burst into flames and shrapnel.

Switching directions, Draco hissed "Engorgio," and the small bush next to his proposed cover surges upwards and outwards in a great confusion of leaves and branches.

He considered, at this point, running for it; he could probably keep obstacles in his enemy's way for a good while, and Harry had always been much less good at defending himself against indirect attacks. But as the moonlight cast strange shadows through the freshly-grown leaves, he had another idea.

Heading back around the same side of the bush as he had disappeared around, he was satisfied to see Harry aiming at the other side and circling it cautiously; in a stage whisper that went well with his stealthy footfalls, he called out, "Alohomora!"

He had hoped to open the door in a less obvious and permanent way, but now was no longer the time for subtlety, so he put enough power behind it to rip the trapdoor straight off its hinges.

"Incarcerous!" called Harry in reply, glad to catch him off guard; the new, thin branches that he had just called into existence a moment ago turned against Draco, binding his hands and feet.

But he just laughed; the duel was over, and in a moment he would have decisively won. For the sound of howling could be heard from the open chamber below - open to the silvery light of the moon.

"Reparo!" tried Harry quickly; but the door had been blown clean out of its seating, and while it was now a completely intact trapdoor, it was no longer covering the opening it should be locking.

The howling sounded again; Harry looked around desperately for another avenue of attack. "Mobiliarbus!" he called out, dragging one of the other nearby trees out of the ground, with the strain on his wand making him look like he was dredging up some huge fish on a line. He slid the tree over the hole in the ground, and rooted it back in the ground with a quick "Descendo."

Draco must admit that he was impressed - he hadn't expected that kind of originality from Harry. The concentration that the other wizard had to use on such a large tree had left the animated bonds he had conjured up limp and lifeless, but still quite irritatingly tangled; Draco spent several vital seconds struggling before he got one hand free enough for a tiny flick of a "Diffindo!" to do the rest of the work.

But he was still too distracted to deflect Harry's "Locomotor Mortis!", which caught his legs together just as he'd managed to free them.

"Finite..." he began, but Harry squarely had him targetted and his expression does not suggest the next hex is going to be as friendly. He knows he can't beat him in a straight fight. "Okay, okay. I surrender."

Harry stalks over and plucks Draco's wand from his hands.

"What's got into you?" Harry demanded. "I thought you were pretending to be a reformed character; not sneaking around and attempting to rescue werewolves..."

"Oh, he had a little... encouragement," said a familiar, lively voice from the treeline behind him.

He whirled around just in time to be hit squarely by an "Impedimenta!" swiftly followed up with his very own "Incarcerous!" as he tried to pick himself up from where the rain of icy clods of earth had thrown him. The grass thickened and curled up around his limbs, binding him firmly to the ground.

"...Ginny?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes," she said, stepping into view of both of them. "And what have these werewolves done to you, exactly, that they need to be buried wholesale under the earth during the full moon?"

"You know that," he replied, accusingly. "They're a danger to everyone if they're allowed out at this time. As long as they voluntarily submit to incarceration over the full moon, they get to live normal lives..."

"The ones who survive the experience, anyway," replied Ginny, fiercely. "You know what they do down there, when they're left to their own devices."

"Yes," said Harry, impatiently, "what they'd do up here if they had the chance."

"Well, now," she said, "I guess you get the chance to share their experiences, then, don't you?"

And with that, she turned to the tree he had emplaced. "Mobiliarbus," she intoned.

"No!" Harry yelled. "They'll kill both of us... you can't leave us here like this..." He tried to counter the charm, but his grip was weak in the grassy bindings and his wand dropped from his hand and rolled frustratingly out of reach.

"Oh dear, is the big bad Auror afraid of a few wolves?" she taunted him, as she ripped the tree from its moorings once more, and casually gestured sideways; the tortured trunk deposited itself ungracefully along the ground, taking several smaller trees down with it. "Oops," she said, eyes sparkling. "Better be off, then..."

Harry opened his mouth to object again; so Ginny took the opportunity to stick the contents of a small potion bottle into it, before breaking into a sprint and disappearing into the treeline.

Draco pushed himself somewhat upright and began to pull himself over towards Harry - and towards his wand. He knew better than to ask the rapidly fleeing Ginny for any help or mercy - he'd been working with her these past few weeks, after all, and he assumed she must be under some kind of curse to display that level of disturbing fanaticism.

Harry tested his bonds of grass, but they were surprisingly firm; he would probably be able to work out of them as the magic faded with Ginny's departure, but it would take longer than he might have, with the howling ever so close now. He had managed to spit out most of the potion, and he couldn't feel anything particularly wrong with him yet - maybe he had managed to lose enough of it.

"Harry," said Draco, urgently. "Where did you put my wand? I can get us both out of here..."

"You can..." he began; but he noticed at that moment his perceptions were beginning to distort strangely. He had meant to say, "You can rot in hell with me," but there was something about the wide desperate eyes, the mop of disarrayed blonde hair with the twigs still in it...

"Harry," said Draco, very seriously. "I can probably get out of this alive, although it won't be pleasant. I've already been doused in... something... it's some kind of potion that's meant to make them... better-disposed towards me. But if you get left here, you are going to die."

"Come closer," breathed Harry. "I'm afraid I can't point at it - but it should be in my left back pocket - which is a little buried at the moment..."

Shuffling further over, Draco practically draped himself over Harry to reach around and run his fingers through the tough grass that had hooked itself around Harry's leg, trying to get underneath and find the wand buried in his pocket.

"Oh, really, Harry?" he couldn't help sneering, as he felt a distinctive protrusion against his chest as he tried to reach over to the pocket. "Mortal danger gets you hot, huh?"

"Shut up," said Harry, blushing with embarrassment.

There was no space between Harry and the ground. Draco was uncomfortably aware that he was pressing against Harry's arse as well as his erection while he tried to worm his hand into the nonexistent gap and find that wand. 

The seconds dragged past, and the first werewolf scrambled out of the hole and reared up on its hind legs...

...sniffed the air in a confused fashion, and settled back on its haunches, to... watch?

The second werewolf leapt out of the hole as Draco tried to work out whether to carry on reaching for the obstinately hidden wand or flee the area. It circled the pair of them, and Draco instinctively drew in his legs as it pounced.

"Draco," said Harry, finding it strangely catching in his throat, coming out far more tenderly than he had intended. "It's the potion... it's keeping them away... more than your precautions are, anyway."

"Stupid red-headed..." began Draco, flinching away from another attack on his feet. "You're right, but what should I do?"

"Come closer," breathed Harry. Draco looked extremely skeptical, but gave up his quest for the wand and walked his hands down either side of Harry's torso, bringing his leg over so that he was straddling him, knees and arms either side, propped up to keep his distance, but face to face.

"So you reckon they won't come close enough now?" asked Draco, irritably.

"Here, let's try..." and Harry found himself surging forwards, his head rising, his lips rising to meet Draco's surprised mouth. Draco's first instinct was to pull away - but he remembered the watching werewolves, and thought again. Maybe he could gain some of the potion's protection for himself.

The kiss was not an entirely utilitarian gesture on Harry's part, rather more passionate than he had expected to be, but it felt so good - no doubt some other effect of the potion. He thought dimly about warning the other man, but suddenly Draco was... reciprocating? No, not quite - it was just that he was eagerly trying to lick any traces of the potion right out of the auror's mouth...

Draco held onto the kiss for longer than was strictly necessary to try to get his dose of the potion; there was something in the moment that took them away from the dirty ground and onlooking werewolves of reality, and he didn't want to get back there any time soon.

Or to have to admit what he was doing - or to admit the stirrings happening in his own cock, after having derided Harry for his arousal...

Eventually they had to separate for air.

"The bastards are still watching," noted Draco, referring to the werewolves that had surrounded them.

"Maybe they're waiting for the main event," suggested Harry. "That would be just like one of her stupid traps."

"I thought she'd kept pretty quiet about not being on your side," said Draco.

"If only," said Harry. "Well, do you want to get out of here or not?"

Draco looked down Harry's torso, to the obvious bulge in his trousers, his robes pinned to his legs either side.

"That's all right for you, isn't it?" he snapped. "You're all... inaccessible. If either of you think I'm sitting on your cock..."

"Draco," said Harry, "have you... never mind. There are perfectly good ways to do it face to face. Trust me."

"Never say that to me ever again," Draco warned him; but he did rock back onto his haunches and start unbuttoning Harry's trousers.

It took a little bit of undignified rearranging to untangle the hard cock from Harry's underwear, not helped by the little noises that Harry kept making.

"This is not," said Draco, undoing his own trousers, "an indication that I don't still hate your face," he continued as he tugged down his own underpants, revealing an erection every bit as hard as Harry's.

"Yeah," said Harry, "the feeling is mutual." He didn't specify which feeling.

"Right," said Draco. "Ugh. What do I, like, do with them now?"

"Well, you've owned one for a while," Harry replied sarcastically. "Surely you know how to operate it."

"Maybe I can aim for your eyes," Draco retorted.

"Okay, so, like that, but with both of them," Harry continued, undeterred by Draco's threat.

Almost subconsciously, Draco's hands found the other man's cock, and brought the two together; he started to rub up and down the shafts. It was... it was good, but he wasn't going to let that stop him scowling and he certainly wasn't going to do any of that stupid whimpering nonsense like Harry had started up again.

The rhythm built up, gradually, as he got the hang of it along their combined girth.

"You know, it might just be that when we're done," said Draco, giving their cocks a particularly firm tug, "the werewolves just close in and eat us all, right?"

"Fine by me," replied Harry, in between the short pants his breath was coming in. "Means I... never have to see... your stupid smug face... again..."

And then Harry was coming, his cock jerking rhythmically and semen coating his robes, his jumper. The extra motion pushed Draco over the edge and his joined the stream; the werewolves sniffed the air, and began, one by one, to lope away.

"Ugh," said Draco, snatching his hands away and beginning to stuff his rapidly deflating penis back into his underpants. "I bet I know how you knew all that stuff about how to do it with a guy - that penis has Weasley cooties, doesn't it?"

"How old are you?" Harry retorted. But Draco wasn't paying much attention. He'd spotted Harry's wand, lying in the grass just a few inches away.

As he looked at it, and glanced back at Harry, and finished doing up his trousers, he considered his options. He could just grab it and run for it. Harry would be incapacitated and would have his wand, but he was sure they'd organise a hostage exchange at some later date.

Or... or he could be a gentleman about it.

He reached over and picked up the wand, and pointed it at Harry's bonds.

Harry's eyes went wide for a moment - thinking he was aiming at him - but his worries were quickly assuaged as Draco mumbled, "Diffindo".

The grass fell away. Harry just lay there for another moment - still uncovered, still covered in semen, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out Draco's wand.

Draco snatched it up, straight out of his hand - thought for another second - and then tossed Harry's wand in his general direction and ran.


End file.
